¡Por culpa de una cicatriz!
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Luego de que Ladybug le gritara a Chat Noir, el héroe gatuno se dedicó a cazar un villano él solo, logrando que lo hirieran de gravedad y que buscara a Marinette por ayuda, luego de ella se diera cuenta de la razón de las heridas del minino, la chica se sentirá culpable y esto hará que sus sentimientos cambien. Rated M, por temas sensuales, pero nada explicito.


Hola a todos, volví con una nueva historia Marichat, este es mi ship favorito, así que esperen muchas historias Marichat, jejejeje. No se preocupen, también tiene un poco de LadyNoir y es un Adrienette al final, pero más Marichat que otra cosa. Como siempre, espero sus reviews y consejos que me ayuden a mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

¡Por culpa de una cicatriz!

La noche del sábado era fría, el noticiero de Paris anuncio que una tormenta se aproximaba y al parecer la siguiente semana sería una con bajas temperaturas. La luna bañaba con su luz las calles de Paris de tal manera que le daba un toque mágico, se podía apreciar las estrellas en el firmamento, dando un buen ambiente romántico.

Pero ese no era el caso de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ella tenía una noche que estaba lejos de ser romántica y todo era por su culpa. Temprano, ese mismo día, el equipo se enfrentó a un akuma con temática de payaso, este vestía con un traje de bufón medieval color blanco y negro, y en su espalda, posaba una espada en forma de unas enormes tijeras, sin duda, uno de los trabajos más bizarros de Hawkmoth. El individuo se hacía llamar el "Tijeretero" y al parecer era muy bueno con esas tijeras, unas muy afiladas tijeras.

El villano era muy ágil, tanto físicamente, como también lo era con sus tijeras, debido a esto, el equipo tuvo un trabajo difícil deteniendo al akuma. No pensaron que el akuma sería tan poderoso, no que requiriera que los cinco integrantes del grupo lo enfrentaran.

Con el tiempo de ser los portadores de los miraculous de la buena y la mala suerte, tanto Ladybug y Chat Noir empezaron a necesitar ayuda en sus batallas, cada vez más difíciles, así que el maestro Fu nombro a tres nuevos portadores, así fue como, Rena Rouge, Carapece y Queen Bee se unieron al equipo. Equipo que estaban siendo vencidos por un vendedor de tijeras que fue el hacme reír de la tienda de artículos de oficina en el que trabajaba.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

Ladybug estaba exhausta y enojada, hace un rato tuvieron la oportunidad de vencer al akuma, pero por culpa de Chat, el villano escapó. Chat siendo Chat, quiso impresionar a su lady con un nuevo movimiento que ha estado practicando, pero siempre su mala suerte, hizo que tropezara cayendo en los brazos de la mariquita, la misma que estaba reteniendo al akumatizado para que el equipo destruyera el contenedor del akuma, gracias al desliz, la persona akumatizada logró zafarse del agarre de la heroína y salió huyendo del lugar.

Marinette lo había regañado, le había gritado y supo que hirió a su gatito cuando vio que el minino bajo el rostro claramente apenado. Esa noche Chat no visitó a la chica peli azul como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era el turno del minino de hacer el patrullaje.

La peli azul se encontraba sentada en su cama, observaba las estrellas atreves de la ventana, mientras que recordaba lo que le dijo al gato negro.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO IRRESPONSABLE QUE ERES! – grito Ladybug - ¡DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS, ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE NO TOMES ESTE TRABAJO EN SERIO!

\- M´lad... – trato de hablar el rubio, pero este fue interrumpido por unas palabras que lo hirieron profundamente.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN MOLESTO Y COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA?! – la chica estaba roja de la ira.

El resto del equipo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Rena conocía la identidad de Ladybug, está siendo su mejor amiga y viceversa significaba que no había secretos entre ellas, por eso se sorprendió mucho más cuando vio que su amiga exploto de esa manera y supo que la chica se arrepentiría más tarde delo que dijo, los demás, sabían que Chat estaba enamorado de la Mariquita.

\- ¡VETE! ¡ME ENCARGARE DE ESTO YO SOLA! – le dijo al final.

* * *

(FIN FLASHBACK)

* * *

Eso había sido unas horas atrás y ahora Marinette se encontraba sintiéndose culpable por lo que le dijo a su compañero, al igual se sentía molesta porque no pudo encontrar al villano. Sin duda que esta vez se pasó de la raya, intento disculparse con el chico, pero este no contestaba a las llamadas de Ladybug, al parecer, según Tikki, el rubio desactivo la comunicación entre los Miraculous de ambos.

La chica estaba distraída, pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con su compañero, que no se percató que dicho gato se encontraba en su balcón, así que cuando escucho como este llamaba el nombre de Marinette no pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto.

La chica se dirigió a la escotilla para remover el seguro y dejarlo entrar, pero al hacerlo, pudo notar que el superhéroe se encontraba herido.

\- ¡CHAT! ¿Qué demonios te sucedió? – pregunto la chica al ver el rostro herido del gato negro.

\- Lo detuve, Marinette, lo logre yo solo – murmuro el joven felino antes de caer de cara contra el piso de la habitación.

Marinette le agradecía al destino que se encontraba sola, si sus padres estuvieran en casa sin duda hubieran escuchado el golpe de Chat al caer al piso, la ojiazul ayudo rápidamente al chico, levantándolo y sentándolo en el diván de su habitación, esta inspecciono las heridas del héroe de Paris, notó como tenía una raspada en el pómulo derecho, pudo observar que tenía roto el labio inferior y que además, tenía una enorme cortada en la espalda, desde el hombro izquierdo, hasta la parte baja derecha de la espalda.

\- Lo logré, ahora m'lady estará contenta al saber que lo vencí y que traje el akuma para que lo purificara, pero no puedo contactarla – el chico murmuraba.

Marinette no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar, era su culpa, ella sabía que Chat tendía a hacer lo imposible para redimirse cada vez que Ladybug se enojaba con él, pero esta vez se excedió y fue su culpa al reaccionar así por un simple error, uno que ella cometía a diario siendo Marinette.

\- Déjame curarte esa herida, se puede infeccionar – la chica sintió como una mano cubierta de cuero tomaba su brazo, la chica dirigió su mirada al rubio causando que el llanto que luchaba por no demostrar saliera a toda fuerza debido a lo que dijo el chico a continuación.

\- Solo quiero que m'lady me perdone, solo quise que me notara, pero falle, como siempre – dicho esto, el chico se desmayó.

Tikki salió de su escondite, para revisar al portador de la mala suerte, esta lo miro con lastima y luego se volvió hacía su portadora con una mirada seria y decidida.

\- ¡Marinette! – llamó - ¡necesito que traigas alcohol, vendas y queso inmediatamente – la kwami exigió.

\- ¿Queso? – pregunto confundida - ¿para qué necesitas queso?

\- Chat está a punto de perder su transformación y Plagg necesitara recargarse, mientras lo hace, tratare de sanar sus heridas lo más que pueda, pero la cortada en la espalda es muy grande para sanarla con mi magia, así que hay que tratarla a la antigua – explico la kwami roja.

Inmediatamente, la peli azul hizo lo que se le pidió, mientras cumplía el encargo, una luz verde ilumino la habitación de la chica, dejando a un Adrien inconsciente y a un kwami de color negro, completamente exhausto. La kwami de la mariquita abrazó al kwami del gato, provocando que se sonrojara, pues llevaban más de un siglo sin verse.

\- ¡GATITO! – gritó Tikki emocionada – ¡te extrañe estos últimos 125 años!

\- ¡Yo también, Bug! – contestó el gato de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Rápido! Ayúdame a cubrir el rostro de Adrien, Marinette aun no puede saber hasta que ambos lo decidan – dijo la mariquita.

Ambos kwamis pusieron una manta sobre el rostro de Chat, justo a tiempo, ya que, en ese mismo instante, Marinette entro a la habitación, sorprendida al ver a un Chat Noir con ropa particular y un kwami de más en la habitación.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir, el mismo que heriste hoy durante el ataque – dijo el kwami sin tapujos.

\- ¡PLAGG! – exclamó Tikki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó – es cierto, lo hizo - concluyó.

Marinette solo se sentía peor y peor, el kwami tenía razón, y ella solo pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Plagg al ver la cara de la chica se arrepintió de lo dicho, así que trato de consolar a la chica de coletas.

\- Ya, ya, no llores, no fue tu culpa, el chico puede ser un tonto en ocasiones, casi siempre – dijo – no eres la primera Ladybug en reaccionar de esa manera, ni serás la última, eso es algo que nunca cambia, sin importar los portadores – el kwami explicó con desinterés - ¿eso es queso?

El kwami de Chat se concentró en devorar su amado queso, mientras que Tikki trabajaba su magia para sanar al compañero de la chica de coletas, Marinette solo podía observar como la cortada recorría la espalda tonificada del chico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la espalda musculosa del chico. No podía negar que Chat había desarrollado bien, sus hombros y espalda eran anchos, y sus brazos casi no entraban en las mangas del traje de gato, traje que ya no poseía la campanita en el cuello, sino que ahora el zipper del traje se encontraba hacia abajo, mostrando su fuerte pecho.

Sin duda alguna, el chico era apuesto y aunque Marinette estaba enamorada del Agreste, no podía negar que Chat era manjar para sus ojos. La chica se sonrojo al recordar cómo Rena la molestaba porque no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando sus trajes cambiaron, era la primera vez que se veían con el nuevo traje y Marinette quedo sin palabras, haciendo que Alya solo estallara en carcajadas debido al sonrojo de la chica.

\- Marinette, ya puedes limpiar y vendar la herida de Chat, para que Plagg lo pueda transformar nuevamente – ordenó la kwami.

La voz de Tikki saco a Marinette de sus pensamientos, la chica procedió a hacer lo pedido por su kwami y luego de un rato, Chat ya tenía sus vendas puestas. Adrien se había despertado cuando sintió como su princesa limpiaba su herida, al principio sintió pánico cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba transformado y que se encontraba sin camisa, pero se relajó al notar como su rostro estaba cubierta por una manta.

Luego de que ya estuviera mejor, Chat se transformó y se dirigió a su amiga de la secundaria.

\- Gracias por curarme y lamento molestarte tan tarde – se disculpó el superhéroe.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, estaba preocupada cunado no llegaste a la hora de siempre – le respondió.

\- ¡Sí! Creo que lo olvide por buscar al Tijeretero – dijo.

\- ¿Oye? ¿y el akuma? – preguntó Marinette al recordar que el felino no traía la mariposa consigo.

\- Ni... Carapece lo tiene en un contenedor que el maestro Fu le entrego, especial para atrapar akuma cuando Ladybug no está – explico el chico.

\- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Ladybug? – le preguntó su princesa.

\- No quería molestarla, hoy es su día de descanso, así que decidí hacerme cargo para variar y así demostrarle que si me tomo el trabajo en serio – dijo el rubio.

\- Además, no quería que saliera herida - finalizó.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA! – el grito de Marinette sorprendió a Chat y a Tikki que se encontraba en su escondite – ¡Ladybug debía estar allí, por su culpa estas herido! ¡Pudiste haber muerto y yo que haría si eso pasaba, que haría yo sin mi gatito! – la chica rompió en llanto, no aguantó más la culpa.

Adrien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Marinette, preocupada por él, Chat Noir? el chico molesto, que la visitaba casi a diario para molestarla con sus chistes y sus problemas. La verdad es que él no sabía a quien más acudir, aunque Nino era su mejor amigo y ahora reciente compañero de batallas, Marinette era la persona a la que acudía cuando tenía un problema y con heridas así, solo se le ocurrió ir donde su princesa.

Adrien sintió como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, no podía negar que últimamente piensa más en Marinette de una forma no tan amistosa y notó que esos pensamientos empezaban a tomar el lugar de los pensamientos hacia se lady, aunque aún estaban presentes. Pero sabía que la chica no sentía lo mismo que él, pues ella le dijo que amaba a otro chico, pero ahora, con lo que dijo, el rubio solo pudo llenarse de esperanza.

\- No te preocupes Marinette, no te desharás de este gato negro, estas atascada conmigo como tu amigo – le dijo Chat con una amplia sonrisa.

No entendía por qué, pero a Marinette le dolió un poco la palabra "amiga", rápidamente se deshizo del pensamiento cuando vio como Chat se postraba en su ventana, listo para irse.

\- Te veré pronto puuurrrrincesa, cuídate y sueña conmigo – se despidió con una sonrisa típica de Chat.

Marinette solo pudo reír, para luego irse a dormir, ahora más tranquila sabiendo que Chat estaba bien, aunque no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de desilusión cuando Chat la llamó "amiga", la chica se preguntó por qué se sentía así, sí ella amaba a Adrien, pero ella sabía que últimamente ambos chicos se encontraban en sus pensamientos, el gatito más que el modelo.

* * *

3 semanas después.

* * *

Alya, Nino y Marinette se encontraban en la playa acompañando a Adrien en una sesión fotográfica en una playa de Latinoamérica, el rubio los había invitado al viaje diciéndoles que serían como unas vacaciones de una semana para el grupo, aunque el rubio debía trabajar la mayoría del tiempo.

Los chicos se encontraban en una playa de Costa Rica, Alya y Nino se encontraban disfrutando del turismo de la localidad mientras que Marinette acompañaba al rubio en su sesión fotográfica al aire libre. El clima era cálido y la brisa del mar brindaba una frescura agradable, la chica estaba vestida con la parte superior de su traje de baño y un short corto que abrazaba su hermosa figura.

Muchos chicos locales notaban a la hermosa francesa de ojos azules, Marinette a sus 21 años era una diosa, su cintura fina y su abdomen ejercitado causaba envidia a cualquier chica que la viera, y sus pechos y trasero perfecto hacía que a cualquier hombre se le detuviera el corazón.

Además, su hermoso rostro lleno de pecas le daba un aire de inocencia que incitaba a cualquiera a pecar, cosa que Adrien experimentaba día a día desde aquella noche y que le ocasionaba celos e ira porque sabía que los demás chicos les causaba lo mismo, aunque la chica no lo notaba.

Adrien deseaba que la sesión terminara para llevarse a Marinette lejos de la vista depredadora de los hombres del lugar, pero aún faltaba mucho, solo había transcurrido 30 minutos desde que iniciaron y la sesión era de 4 horas.

\- Adrien, por favor quítate la camisa, queremos unas fotos posando con la pantaloneta de la colección de verano – Pierre, el fotógrafo, le ordeno al rubio removerse la camisa de playa que llevaba puesta.

El rubio se puso pálido ante el pedido del fotógrafo, sabía que verían su cicatriz en la espalda y comenzarían a hacer preguntas que no estaba listo en contestar. Además, Marinette se encontraba allí, y si veía la cicatriz sabía que la chica se iba a preocupar, o peor, se daría cuenta de quien es él, pues, fue ella quien lo vendo. A Adrien no le parecía justo que ella se diera cuenta antes que su lady, aunque Nino lo descubrió primero, pero este fue un accidente.

Adrien pensó que un día le revelaría su identidad a Ladybug y ella haría lo mismo y después ambos se enamorarían y se hacían novios, pero desde aquella noche y el comentario de su amiga diseñadora hizo que el rubio pensara en eso mismo, pero con Marinette y esto no le molestaba, la verdad, le agradaba, pues el chico se estaba enamorando de su tímida amiga.

\- ¡Por favor Adrien! – exclamó Pierre – no tenemos todo el día y quiero disfrutar de un coctel y una visita al jacuzzi del hotel.

Adrien solo pudo rodar los ojos para luego obedecer las órdenes del fotógrafo, este al parecer no notó la cicatriz del chico, o simplemente lo ignoró para seguir tomando las fotografías que necesitaba. Adrien posaba como se lo pedían, con una falsa sonrisa, miraba la cámara para que le tomaran una foto, luego de un rato, la sonrisa que posaba el rubio fue borrada de su cara cuando noto como un chico alto y fornido coqueteaba con su Marinette, este sintió unas ganas de acercarse al muchacho y usar Cataclismo dentro de la garganta del sujeto.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, estaba incómoda, Chris, o como quiera que se llamaba el muchacho, le coqueteaba en un español muy pobre y la verdad la chica no le entendía, cuando noto que el sujeto hablaba inglés, la peli azul con el poco que aprendió en la escuela, le dijo al muchacho que ella no hablaba el idioma, que ella era de Francia y que solo hablaba francés. Para su mala suerte, el chico también hablaba francés, Marinette no sabía qué hacer, no quería ser grosera, pero el muchacho con acento ingles no la dejaba en paz.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por la cintura, acercándola a un cuerpo caliente, la chica iba a golpear a quien se atrevía a tomarla de esa manera, pero solo se sonrojo a ver a Adrien a su lado, abrazándola, como si fuera su novia. Este poseía una mirada asesina que se le hacía familiar, pero no podía ubicar.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Adrien le preguntó a Marinette, mientras asesinaba con la mirada al muchacho que acosaba a su princesa.

\- ¡Oye amigo! ¡estoy ocupado aquí! – Adrien quería echarse a reír al escuchar como el británico intentaba hablar en francés, se notaba que le costaba un poco y Adrien lo usaría a su ventaja para destruir al muchacho.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero no te entiendo? – dijo con clara burla, logrando que el muchacho se apenara – no sé lo que intentas, pero si piensas que puedes coquetear con ¡MÍ PRINCESA! Estas equivocado – el chico se puso pálido al entender lo que el rubio francés le decía mientras que este lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

Marinette solo pudo sonrojarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que escucho a Adrien referirse a ella como "¡SU PRINCESA!", solo Chat se refería a ella como "Princesa", luego vio la espalda del rubio que se encontraba amenazando al tipo que la estaba molestando, ella notó una cicatriz casi invisible, que se extendía desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la espalda baja en el lado derecho del rubio.

Una cicatriz que ella conocía, ya que paso las últimas 3 semanas curando, era la cicatriz que Chat Noir tenía, la que fue causada por el Tijeretero. Marinette no lo podía creer, su mente entro en shock, hasta que vio el rostro de ¿Chris? O como se llamará.

\- Ya déjalo minino, creo que ya entendió – las palabras de Marinette fueron obedecidos.

El rubio soltó al chico británico sin antes amenazarlo con darle una paliza si se acercaba a la chica, el muchacho asintió para luego salir corriendo del miedo. Marinette solo veía a su gatito, sorprendida y enternecida por los celos del Agreste.

Adrien murmuraba improperios dirigidos al chico que acaba de huir, sus celos no dejaban que procesara lo que acaba de hacer, pero apenas se dio cuenta lo que dijo y como lo llamó Marinette, fue como este reaccionó y la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Me...me... lla-ma-maste, Minino? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Por supuesto, así es como te digo siempre que me visitas como Chat Noir – contestó Marinette como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo? – fue una pregunta tonta.

\- Primero, solo Chat me dice "Princesa" y segundo, ¿no pensabas que olvidaría una cicatriz tan grande y que yo misma trate? – la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa – la verdad, no me lo esperaba, me sorprendí, pero ahora que lo pienso, no es tan descabellado, explica mucho.

Adrien la miraba asombrado, la chica manejaba la verdad de una forma inesperada y tranquila, el chico pensó que la chica tendría un colapso mental.

\- ¡Era por eso por lo que llegaste tarde cuando Gorizilla atacó, si él te tenía secuestrado – Adrien se paralizó – y también explica porque faltaste a la cita de helado, estabas preparándome una cita para mí como Ladybug y yo no me presente porque te estaba esperando para comer helado y yo...

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Quuuuuueeeeeeeé?! – Adrien no lo podía creer.

Marinette se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que le acaba de revelar al rubio. No pensó que sería de esta manera o de que el chico del que se había enamorado era el mismo del que estaba enamorada desde la escuela.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dijo abrazándose a sí misma con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor que cubría las pecas que se encontraban sobre su nariz.

Esa vista solo hizo que el rubio se acercara hacia la peli azul, acortando el espacio entre ambos, posando una mano bajo el mentón de su princesa, este levantó el rostro de Marinette y se dirigió a besar los labios de la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos por Pierre, el fotógrafo.

\- ¡Monsieur Agreste, por favor, la sesión! – la molesta voz del artista acabo con el momento.

Adrien gruño, causando una risa en la chica de pelo azul, este le devolvió la sonrisa y le contesto con señas al fotógrafo que ya iba en camino.

\- Espérame esta noche, debemos hablar – las palabras de Adrien hicieron que Marinette se emocionara y se pusiera nerviosa al mismo tiempo, la chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Adrien sonrió, beso la mejilla de su princesa para regresar al trabajo, iba ser un día largo, pero era el mejor de su vida.

Marinette se encontraba en un ataque de pánico, Tikki hacia todo lo posible por calmarla, Alya la había dejado sola luego de que ni ella ni Trixx lograran calmar a la chica. La kwami de la mariquita se encontraba sentada sobre la almohada de la chica diciéndole que todo estará bien y que no debía preocuparse, esto solo lograba que la ojiazul se preocupara más, no fue hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, que la muchacha se calmó.

\- Marinette, soy yo, ¿puedo entrar? – la voz de Adrien se escuchaba nerviosa.

\- ¡Sí, entra! – contestó.

El rubio entro a la habitación, este vestía la misma ropa de la sesión de fotos, al igual que Marinette, solo que ella se había puesto una blusa playera que dejaba su estómago descubierto, Adrien no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, la chica que usualmente llevaba coletas había decidido peinarse con una cola de caballo, esto solo la hacía verse mucho más pecaminosa.

\- ¡De-debe-mos ha-hablar de... ya sabes... lo que paso hoy! – Adrien estaba nervioso, ver a Marinette y saber que ella era su lady y su princesa, y ver como ese sonrojo cubría sus pecas le provocaban un deseo de besarla por el resto de su vida y esperaba que después de hoy, eso fuera así.

\- Creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar – dijo – tú eres Chat Noir y yo soy Ladybug, la chica que siempre amaste resulto ser tu torpe amiga de la secundaria y el chico del que me estoy enamorando es el mismo que ame desde que me entrego su sombrilla luego de juzgarlo mal – el sonrojo de Marinette cubría todo su rostro.

Adrien sintió como su corazón estallo de felicidad cuando Marinette confeso amarlo desde que le entrego la sombrilla y que también se estaba enamorando de su parte como Chat. El rubio se acercó y la besó al fin, Marinette se sorprendió, un gemido escapo de su boca, logrando que el rubio se emocionara más, la chica después de unos segundos comenzó a responder, rozando su lengua sobre los labios del rubio, ella pidió permiso para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del Agreste.

Adrien alzo a Marinette, ella rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas mientras que este la depositaba sobre la cama sin romper el contacto de sus labios, ambos rompieron el contacto debido a la falta de oxígeno, sus frentes estaban pegadas y ambos portaban una gran sonrisa.

\- No solo eres mi torpe amiga de la escuela, también eres mi condenadamente sexy amiga de la cual me he estado enamorando estas últimas semanas y que espero me acepte como su novio ya que nunca me quiero separar de ti – Adrien dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Marinette solo pudo asentir alegremente a la confesión del chico, para luego volver a besarlo apasionadamente. Adrien sintió como Marinette removía la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejándola con el sostén del traje de baño, el notó como este era de color negro con una patita de gato verde en el seno izquierdo donde se encontraba el corazón. el chico solo pudo excitarse al ver la prenda que claramente su bella novia había diseñado.

\- Veo que no has podido dejar de pensar en mí, puuuurrrrincesa – dijo con una sonrisa gatuna al estilo Chat Noir.

\- ¡Sí! Bueno, me sobró la tela de estos colores y como no tenía traje de baño pues aproveche – dijo la chica mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del chico.

Este la ayudo con el resto y se quitó la prenda, quedando expuesto a la mirada de deseo de la chica, ella comenzó a recorrer el torso desnudo del muchacho, logrando que cierta parte de su cuerpo se despertara más de lo que ya estaba.

Marinette se sonrojo, ella nunca había hecho esto con nadie, pero de alguna extraña manera, sabía que era lo que quería hacer con Adrien, el rubio solo podía gemir de placer al sentir las manos de la mujer sobre su piel, este comenzó a devorar a besos el cuello de la franco-china, logrando que soltara unos gemidos que lo hacían arder de deseo.

\- ¡Ma-mari-nette! ¡creo que es mejor que nos detengamos antes de que hagamos algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! – Adrien no quería detenerse, pero sabía que no debía presionar a su tímida novia.

\- ¡No quiero detenerme! – exclamó Marinette - ¡Quiero continuar, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío! – esto excito más al rubio - ¡Por favor, hacme el amor Adrien!

Dicho esto, el rubio la volvió a besar, despojándose de la ropa que quedaba, no lo podía creer, cuantas noches se despertaba por sueños como estos con Ladybug y recientemente con Marinette, siempre debía tomar duchas frías y pensar en Natalie y Gorilla besándose para poder dejar de pensar en eso, pero ahora, ahora sucedía de verdad y no era solo con Ladybug, sino también con su princesa ya que ellas eran la misma persona. Adrien le agradeció a todos los kwamis que su amigo Nino le pidiera la habitación para él y Alya, así tenía excusa para quedarse con Marinette, pero no pensó que esto iba a pasar.

Marinette estaba en las nubes, ese día no podía ser mejor, el chico que siempre amó y el que se estaba enamorando resulto ser la misma persona, este respondía sus sentimientos y ahora iba a hacer el amor con él, Alya la iba a interrogar al día siguiente, pero Marinette sabía qué hacer para que la dejara en paz, solo debía preguntarle si paso la noche con Nino y se callaría de una buena vez. La pareja se encontraba disfrutando de la piel del otro, Marinette recorría con sus manos la espalda de Adrien sintiendo su gran cicatriz.

\- ¡A-ad-adrian, es-pe-ra! – este se detuvo de saborear los pechos de la peli azul para mirarla a los ojos – lo siento – la confesión de la chica confundio al rubio – por mi culpa, fuiste herido, no solo tu espalda, pero tu corazón también.

\- No te preocupes Marinette, no fue nada – le respondió – lo volvería a hacer si es necesario.

\- ¡Claro que me preocupo y no digas que fue nada, cuando en realidad es mucho! – lo regaño con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡¿qué clase de novia le hace eso al hombre que ama?! -Marinette lo miraba con tristeza.

\- No llores, Marinette, no te culpes, yo no lo hago, y por gritarme, te perdoné en ese mismo instante, además, me lo merecía por la estupidez que hice – le respondió besando sus lágrimas.

Esa noche la luna fue testigo del amor entre ambos superhéroes, fue incomodo pero mágico, al ser la primera vez de ambos se sentían nerviosos y no duro mucho, pero duro lo suficiente para elevarlos hasta el cielo.

Plagg y Tikki había abandonado la habitación de sus portadores para encontrarse con Wyzz y Trixx, que al igual que sus elegidos, estos no podían controlar sus hormonas juveniles. Los cuatro kwamis se encontraban en el balcón de una de las habitaciones del hotel mirando las estrellas mientras les daban privacidad a sus respectivos portadores.

\- ¿Creen que Adrien dure mucho? sé que es su primera vez, y la primera vez nunca duran bastante – comentó el kwami del gato con una mirada picara.

\- ¡PLAGG! – gritó Tikki sonrojada.

\- ¡Te apuesto diez kilos de lechuga a que Nino dura más tiempo! – gritó aposando Wyzz.

\- ¡Veinte kilos de queso a que Adrien dura más! – respondió Plagg.

\- No puedo creer que apuesten sobre cosas como esas, parecen niños de 200 años – dijo el Kwami del zorro.

\- Ese par siempre haciendo apuestas para ver quien tiene el mejor portador – suspiro Tikki.

\- ¡Bien espiaremos primero a Adrien y después a Nino, trae el cronometro! –

\- ¡PPPPLLLLAAAAAGGGGG! – el grito se la kwami de la mariquita se escuchó por toda la playa, al igual que un fuerte golpe, un grito de dolor y un par de risas burlonas debido al golpe. La verdad es que ellos estaban felices porque sus portadores estaban felices, y eso lo van a necesitar al enfrentar a su contrincante más difícil que Hawkmoth y eso es la consecuencia de practicar el acto del amor y el placer sin protección alguna, pero eso es una historia para después.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

No lo puedo creer, me desvele escribiendo esta historia, espero que les guste, me quedo un poco sexoso, pero ya que, no soy de escribir lemons (aunque tal vez lo intente algún día), me deje llevar.

Como siempre, espero sus reviews y consejos que me ayuden a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
